


Drawn To You

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [5]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of questions, Assumptions, Fluff, M/M, and slight misunderstandings, dinos with hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Rock wonders who has been sending him those drawings, and why.





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this on a whim, and uh, hope you'll like?
> 
> _(Also as a forewarning, I didn't give names to the Mii Fighters or the Inkling girl, as I don't really know wether to use their fanon names or not, so if that feels awkward, sorry ^^")_

The first time it happened was in the evening of a pretty tough day.

Rock had been recharging in his room, his energy having been drastically drained by all the fighting. His performance had been less than stellar, and as such he had been teased for it by a bunch of the other smashers. In normal circumstances this wouldn't have affected him, but being tired made him sour.

He had gone into his room as quickly as possible to avoid lashing out on the others.

Now a bit more calm, but still on edge, he listened as people came and went in the corridors. He had closed his eyes, almost feeling like he'd go to sleep at any moment, when he heard it.

A soft shuffling sound, coming from the entrance of the room.

Startled, he opened his eyes just in time to see some kind of paper sliding under his door.

Then some hurried footsteps. Someone was going away.

Intrigued, he unplugged himself and went to grab the paper.

He thought it may have been a invitation for some secret event Master Hand shouldn't know about, or maybe Bowser Jr was trying to enlist him into his “Army of Doom” again or something.

At least those would have made more sense than what he was actually staring at.

A simply drawn, goofy-looking, dinosaur.

With a hat.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

Curious, he looked it over, trying to find any name, any signature, anything to determine its author.

There was none of the sort.

Perplexed, he tired to find clues, maybe a secret code, something that'd lead him on the right path to understand the meaning behind the picture.

But there was nothing.

Only the dapper dinosaur.

He didn't understand.

Was it because he was a robot? Or was it because there was nothing to understand?

But how could something be made for nothing?

Or maybe it was for something.

He had been in a bad mood after all.

And that simple smile on the dinosaur, was strangely contagious.

Maybe someone had taken notice of his bad mood, and had wanted to cheer him up somehow.

Well, if that was the case, then it had worked.

He put the drawing on a desk, and briefly wondered if he should ask his friends if they knew the author, but shrugged it off as a one-time thing not worth mentioning.

He kept on smiling, even as he slept.

* * *

He had apparently been wrong about it being a one-time thing. Because a few days later, he had yet another drawing show up in his room.

He had spent most of his day hanging out with friends, namely Simon, who had been dared to read horrible puns and jokes after losing his match.

This usually stern, muscular adult man, delivering those punchlines with a blank face had made everyone's day.

So when he entered his room, Rock was still laughing while remembering some of the (arguably) best jokes he had heard, until he almost slipped.

He looked down to find he had stepped on a piece of paper.

Another one.

He picked it up and turned it around, and just gawked at it for a while.

It wasn't a dinosaur this time, but him. Smiling. Or maybe laughing.

He felt confused. He had been laughing earlier. So he didn't need any cheering-up right now.

So why did he get another drawing?

Were they even done by the same person? Or was this just a coincidence?

He put this drawing on top of the previous one, and chose to ignore it for now, taking off his armor and putting on new clothes, before going out of his room to the dining hall.

Pit would sulk if he made their group late to dinner. And the robot didn't want that.

He'd solve this mystery another day.

* * *

The morning after he was awakened by those shuffling sounds again.

He got up too late to open the door and see just who was behind it, so he instead focused on his “mail”.

It was yet another drawing of him, looking lost, covered in food.

This time, there was a little laughing face next to the picture.

He grumbled half-heartedly, as he knew this was just depicting what had happened at dinner the evening before.

To put it short, he had been a collateral victim of Link's astounding ability to rapidly antagonize anyone on the morally-grey to morally-dark spectrum.

And let's just say, while Ganondorf throws a mighty punch, he also has a knack for throwing food.

Too bad the Hylian Champion had decided there and then that the Super Fighting Robot would make for a nice, brand new shield.

Rock knew he was technically considered to be a “thing” to some, but that was pushing it a little too far.

Thankfully, fate had been on his side, as the Hylian had been too slow to fully cover himself, and once he had recovered from his initial shock, the robot had not shied away from openly laughing in his face, along with pretty much everyone else.

Having to clean himself from the food hadn't been funny, however.

Synthetic hair and hot sauce didn't mix that well.

And now he was holding a drawing of that event. He put it on the pile with the other two.

From the art style, it seemed whoever it was that was sending these was a single person, and someone who might be in his circles of friends.

He still had no idea who, however.

Nor did he know why they sent those drawings his way.

Maybe he'd figure it out over time.

* * *

It had been weeks since then, and he had received quite a bunch of new drawings from the stranger. Enough to make a neat little pile on his desk. And all of them were about him.

To be honest, he was starting to feel a bit creeped out.

Especially since their author was very elusive. And had started getting creative.

Most of them he found in his room, but some he found in his favourite spots, or on his designated chair in some of the main rooms.

Rock was starting to consider setting up a camera or something.

He had stayed silent for the duration of them showing up, but he was staring to feel like he needed to talk about it with someone.

It wasn't until he went to help out Rosalina in her Comet Observatory, along with Samus and Mii Gunner, that he got around to actually do it.

“So... I've been getting those weird drawings in my room lately...” He had said as they were working.

“Weird how?” Samus had asked, her tone laced with suspicion.

“Not “weird” weird. They're just... strange. And they're all about me.”

“How so?” The bounty hunter had asked yet again, still suspicious.

He proceeded to describe the situation. Samus and Mii Gunner had smiled at the dinosaur thing, and then had both been quite intrigued.

“Hmmm...” Mii Gunner pondered. “You know this kinda reminds me of Mii Brawler and Mii Swordfighter.”

“Really? Why?” Rock asked.

“Mii SwordFighter kept getting those strange trinkets, and sometimes food, on his desk. He was actually pretty freaked out, because no one other than me and Mii Brawler used to share the room, and he was dead set on thinking it was someone else.”

“... and of course the real author was Mii Brawler. And now they're a couple. You think Rocky's got one of those situations?” Samus asked with a small smirk.

“I mean, it's a bit more childish, as to be expected, but the intention is the same.” Mii Gunner smiled.

“Wait, what kind of situation?” Rock was pretty sure he had understood what they were implying, but he wasn't really believing it just yet.

Samus had smiled at him.

“It looks like someone really, really likes you.”

After that, he had gone back to his room to find yet another drawing. He didn't pay it attention, instead clutching it close to his chest as he let himself fall down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Someone really, really liked him.

Who?

...And Why?

He knew the person who made these was a friend. A friend who knew how to draw, at least a little.

But then again he didn't really know all of his friends' skill sets, least of all when it came to art. Safe for the Inklings, maybe.

He tried to narrow his options down, but to no avail.

He would have to think up another strategy.

But would he really want to find out? After all, this had to be one of his friends. And he wasn't feeling like dating any of them should it come to it. Safe for...

No, that was just wishful thinking.

Once he was done mulling over it he finally looked at the drawing, and felt like his entire being froze on the spot.

This one was a bit more detailed than the previous drawings, and you could tell quite a lot of time went into it. He was depicted as standing to the side, smiling at something.

But the thing that struck him the most were the hearts.

Lots and lots of hearts. In a plethora of colors. Surrounding his drawn double.

Someone really did, really, really like him.

* * *

After he got another bunch of heart-filled doodles in the span of three days, he decided to act on his new plan.

It wasn't a genius plan, but he still hoped it would work.

He would tell his friends all about the drawings, and would gauge their reactions. If one of them was crushing on him, their emotions were bound to betray them.

He knew it was kind of manipulative, but he had become very curious, and was growing impatient waiting for the author to reveal themselves.

So he had gathered as many of his friends around his age as he could, and told the group, which lacked the presence of Lucas, Red, Villager and the two angels, about what had been going on, drawings in hand.

Their reactions were rather predictable.

“That's... kinda weird. But also nice.” Popo said, taking some of the drawings in his hands. Diddy looked over his shoulders, and nodded.

“Someone's crushing on you!” Toon Link said, putting an arm around the robot.

“So, how does it feel being a dreamboat, mister hotbuns?” Ness added, nudging Rock in the arm.

Everyone else visibly winced.

“Ness, I will pay you right now if it means I'll never have to hear you say that for the rest of my life.” Nana chimed in, dead serious.

“Deal.”

“How much?”

“Ten burgers sounds fair.” Ness grinned.

“Again?”

“Alright, make that twelve.” The boy's grin got even wider.

One of the Inklings, the orange one, turned to Rock.

“Do you have an idea of who it may be?” She asked in her species' weird jumbled speech.

“I don't know... all I know is that it has to be one of my friends. One of you.” Rock explained.

“Really?...” Leaf asked, pensive. “Doesn't look like it's anyone here...”

“Certainly isn't me.” Nana said, handing over some of her coupons to Ness.

“We are missing some of our bros, though...” Toon Link remarked. Young Link nodded next to him.

“Well whaddya know! There they are!” Popo exclaimed, gesturing to the five new arrivals.

“Hey guys! What's up?” Pit asked, cheery as ever.

“Rock's got a secret admirer!” Ness teased, poking at said robot's cheeks, who swatted him away playfully.

“R-really?” The angel stammered, looking anywhere but at Rock.

“Yeah! Someone's been sending him a bunch of drawings, and the latest ones were kinda obvious.” Toon Link smirked, following Ness' example and messing with Rock.

“It's super cute!” Leaf said.

“Oh, is that so...?” Pit looked sheepish. Something Rock caught on.

“Just look at them!” The trainer said, practically shoving one of the drawings in Lucas and Red's face.

“That's... a lot of hearts.” The former remarked. Red nodded, taking another of the drawings for further examination.

“Heh, does any of you guys have any idea who could have made them?” Toon Link asked.

“No clue... but they look really nice.” Villager said, having gotten his hands on one of them.

“Pff, who cares.” Pittoo huffed.

Nana looked the dark angel over. “You look grumpy... and I mean more than usual.”

“Yeah well, I haven't been able to sleep properly because Pitstain insists he keeps his light on until late into the night.”

The entire group turned to Pit, who was starting to sport a faint blush on his face.

“It's... I'm... Lady Palutena has me do some secret stuff!”

“Oh really? Does that 'secret stuff' involve drawings?” The orange inkling teased him.

“I can't tell you, or else you might start figuring stuff out... and Lady Palutena would get mad at me.” Pit said, defensive.

“Wow, are you starting to grow a brain Pit?” Popo grinned.

“It's evolving!” Leaf cheered.

“Next he's going to learn how to read, and then nothing will stop him from taking over the worlds!” Toon Link chuckled. At Pit's expression his laugh dimmed down, though his teasing smile didn't falter. “Alright, alright, too far. I'll stop”

Meanwhile, Villager looked over at Rock, who had been watching Pit, puzzled by the angel's behavior.

“Hey.” The other snapped him out of his semi-trance, and he looked back at him. “What will you do once you find out who made these?”

“Tell them 'thanks'.” He answered on the spot.

“And? Would you date them?” Villager pressed on.

“...No?” He didn't know why it came out like a question. He was pretty sure that would be his answer. Unless the author of those drawings had been one specific person, of course. Something that he had felt kinda hopeful about, given Pit's behavior.

“Uh. I guess that's fair. I wouldn't want to date any of you either. No offense...” Leaf said.

“Understandable.” Popo said, patting the trainer on the back.

While the group turned to chatter, Rock looked for Pit, trying to see how he reacted to his latest statements.

To his surprise, the angel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

As the days went by, he didn't get any new drawings.

And he hadn't seen Pit in a while.

Well, he had seen him. It just seemed like he was never able to talk with him lately.

He was starting to think those two facts were related. And he hoped they were, for that would mean Pit really had been the one making them.

That Pit was the one who really, really liked him.

The angel being the one person Rock would happily date on the spot.

The thought made him feel giddy, and almost made him feel like all was right in the world.

But as things were, Pit was avoiding him. And there was a distinct lack of white angel feathers and drawings in his recent life.

So that situation left him feeling empty.

He figured Pit had thought, rightfully so, that he would be said “No.” to.

More than once had Rock tried to clear up the situation. Unfortunately, he still had an ounce of doubt in his mind. What if he was wrong on the person, and Pit wasn't avoiding him, but their multiple failures to meet up were rather a coincidence from their differing schedules, and what if his admirer wasn't sending anything in because they were working on a big project?

He didn't know what he'd do if he was the one told “No.” to.

* * *

After another couple of days with no drawings and no talking to Pit, on the evening of a particularly tough day, he had enough.

Doubts and fears be damned, he wanted to put an end to this confusion.

Unable to confront Pit directly, he settled for what he now believed to be their other mean of communication.

So he gathered some supplies and drew.

A dinosaur.

With a hat.

And slid it under the angel's door.

* * *

The morning after, he caught the angel's gaze. Pit didn't shy away, at least not as quickly as he had been doing for the past days.

There was something in his eyes, that told Rock that his plan might as well work.

That afternoon, he tried his best to draw Pit the way he had seen him earlier.

It took multiple tries, as he wanted the angel in the drawing to look as beautiful as how Rock saw the real deal.

A bunch of crumbled up papers and a snapped crayon later, he finally settled on a decent iteration.

Once fully done, he went to the angel's door, and left his work there.

He would later cross paths with Pit, as part of a late afternoon match, and though the angel would still refrain from talking to him, there was no denying the faint yet permanent blush on his face, and the constant hopeful stares sent his way.

* * *

On the third day, he went for the kill.

He tried his darnest to make the most decent drawing he could do, and framed it with hearts. He actually smiled at it, and felt kinda light, and happy.

He hoped Pit would like it.

He hoped he knew he was the one behind it.

He tried to tip-toe on his way to Pit's room, and opened the first door. The angels were sharing a room, divided in two, and as such Rock had to go through two doors, two obstacles, to get his work to its destination.

He hadn't been caught so far, but the presence of the first door really hindered his chances of escaping smoothly.

Not to mention his feet and body being made mostly of metal made for quite a hefty ruckus, alerting people of his presence on the often creaky floorboards.

He had been lucky.

Had been.

The moment he put the paper down to slide it under the doorframe, he heard foosteps approaching.

Panicking, Rock hid into one of the cupboards in the otherwise empty room.

From there, he saw Pit enter the room, sighing after he closed the door.

“Ugh, what a day... can't wait to take a nap, eat, and then sleep again.” Rock watched as the angel stretched both his arms and wings, stopping mid-stretch to look at the ground. He had noticed the drawing, and went to pick it up. “Another one?...”

The robot allowed himself a shy, hopeful smile when Pit's expression turned from tired and bored, to curious and hopeful, to full on surprised and flustered.

But he also leaned in to get a better view of the angel. And fell flat on his face when the doors opened, startling Pit.

“Who?!... Rock?! What are you doing here?!”

“I uh... I was hiding?... Was...” Rock managed as he got up.

There was an awkward silence after that. Rock could see Pit was starting to put two and two together.

“Did you... make this?...” The angel said, gripping at the drawing, almost protectively.

“Yes.” There was no point in lying. “You, uh, made the ones I got, right?...” Though he was still scared he had been wrong in his assumptions.

But Pit had looked hopeful, his eyes looking like they were shining, and then nodded. And it felt like a weight had been lifted from Rock. He let himself smile.

“But... why?” Pit asked him.

“You wouldn't let me talk to you...” He explained.

“Sorry... I was scared...” The angel was acting sheepish again.

“You, scared?” Rock smirked, and the angel chuckled a bit, finding back his usual smile and confidence. His eyes were fixed on him again, and Rock felt mesmerized by the boy's gaze.

Pit walked closer to the robot, and then looked down at the drawing.

“The hearts, do you mean them?”

“Did you?”

Pit looked him in the eyes, and smiled. “... Yes.”

Rock matched his smile. “Then that's the same for me.”

At that Pit's smile got wider. It was the prettiest smile Rock had ever seen. It felt like Pit was smiling with his whole being.

And them he leaned in and pecked the robot on the cheek. Rock blushed, and he was sure Pit could hear his whirring getting louder by the minute.

“I really, really like you.” Pit said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The robot looked up at him, and gently grabbed at his scarf, slowly yanking the angel down so he could kiss his cheek as well.

“I really, really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of it, thanks for your time! 
> 
> Also, I wrote this mainly because of an incorrect quote, and maybe a bunch of other reasons I'm not consciously aware of.  
Except for the pun in the title. I am conscious of that.  
But, yeah, it's just a little thing I wrote down in under an hour or so.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
